<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>M A N I A C by FredrickWeasleyyMischief, nike18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314710">M A N I A C</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickWeasleyyMischief/pseuds/FredrickWeasleyyMischief'>FredrickWeasleyyMischief</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike18/pseuds/nike18'>nike18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickWeasleyyMischief/pseuds/FredrickWeasleyyMischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike18/pseuds/nike18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela Velasquez is a troubled kid who transfers from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts; the only school that accepted her. This time around Angela wants try her best to stay out out of trouble and get far away from her step mother.</p><p>The thing is, on her first day she already made lifelong enemies...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>M A N I A C</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story does contain mature content!!<br/>Read at your risk...<br/>This is my original story, I posted it on Wattpad too. I'm the original writer.</p><p>This will be a dark story. I repeat this will be a dark story. This story does not follow the original series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela Velasquez: </p><p>One more year. One more year and I can finally leave. I reminded myself. </p><p>My step mom used the cruciatus curse on me for fun... again.</p><p>Out of all the times she's done it to me I never deserved it, not once. Well.. that's debatable. I have gotten kicked out of Ilvermorny and before I got my acceptance letter I got kicked out of my boarding school. Why did I get kicked out? Story for some other time.</p><p>She finds it amusing to watch me in pain. I can't complain, so do I. I always had this urge in wanting to kill her but I'm not going to let her get away so easy. I want her to feel my wrath.</p><p>I was just getting out of a cab and on my for Kings Cross station, I will now be attending Hogwarts. The only school that accepted me. I hoped that this time around I didn't get into any trouble. Luckily my "lovely" step mom will be leaving the country soon enough. We will be thousands of miles away from each other.</p><p>I'll be in another country with barely any money and apparently Professor Dumbledore will be providing me with all the supplies I need for the year. Don't know who he is but that was nice of him. Now the other predicament I'm in, the summer. I have no home to go back to, eh I'll figure it out.</p><p>I was looking around for platform 9 ¾. I felt rather odd wearing these robes Dumbledore told me to wear.I saw some people run through a wall and figured that was it. It's not a usual thing to run through walls. As soon as I walked through it was crowded with families saying their goodbyes. Mothers crying and their kids with flushed cheeks due to the embarrassment. I tried to walk in between the families and make my way to the big red train. I didn't bump into any families or anyone for that matter. I found an empty compartment and sat there, fiddling with my bracelet. My mom and dad had given it to me. It's the only thing I have of them. My step mom burned everything that belonged to them. She didn't want any memories of their death. Yet here I was alive just for her to remind me everyday that 'I was the cause of their death.' My parents were- </p><p>"Mind if I sit?" A brunette boy interrupted my thoughts.</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>"C'mon boys." He motioned with his hand, two other boys walked in and sat in front of me. The other boy looked pretty similar to the one who asked if he could sit and the other had blondish hair. All three of them put their luggage up top and sat back down.</p><p>"Are you new?" One of the brunettes asked.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"You're American." The other brunette cocked a brow. </p><p>I nodded, I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I wasn't used to talking to strangers. Let alone strangers asking questions about me. </p><p>"Don't mind them. I'm Anthony, this is Christopher and him over there is Sebastian." He pointed to Sebastian who was furthest from him.</p><p>"Pleasure."</p><p>"I don't know how the Americans do it but this is the part where you introduce yourself." Anthony said.</p><p>"If I introduce myself then we become mutuals and I don't want that." </p><p>"You don't want to get to know us." Christopher moved closer to the edge of his seat.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"That's too bad because we want to get to know you." Sebastian smirked. </p><p>"That's too bad because my lips are sealed." I mocked.</p><p>"I like her." Christopher chuckled. The two others agreed.</p><p>"What year are you in?" Sebastian asked.</p><p>"What part did you not get from my lips are sealed." I snapped.</p><p>"What part from we want to get to you know you did you not understand."</p><p>"Angela Velasquez she's in year 6, 16 years old, and a troubled kid," I tried to hide my shocked expression, I just stared at Christopher in confusion.</p><p>"I'm a legilimens, one of the many perks of being a Riddle." Christopher moved to my seat, he wrapped his arm around and held me close. </p><p>"You're not scared of us?" Sebastian looked puzzled.</p><p>"Why would I?"</p><p>"Do you even know who we are?"</p><p>"You think I care, how cute." I smirked.</p><p>Sebastian let out a chuckle as he inched closer to me. I could feel his warm breath against mine. My breathing started getting ragged and he noticed. He smirked and bit his lip. He kept his eyes locked on mine as I couldn't stand it anymore. I got up from my seat and left without saying another word.</p><p>I bumped into a hard body, "Watch it." He yelled.</p><p>I looked up at him and replied, "You were in my way."</p><p>He looked down at me and his eyes softened. He looked me up and down as a smirk came on his lips. He had platinum blonde hair and clear crystal blue eyes. His skin was fair and plae. His eyes stared deeply into mine. I felt myself drowning inside his ocean eyes.</p><p>"Like the view?" He rolled his tongue on the inside of his cheek. He let out a small chuckle and I said seductively, "Actually,"</p><p>He leaned in closer as he breathed, "I'm listening."</p><p>We were inches away from each other. His breath was warm and smelled like mint. His eyes staring hungirly at my lips. I bit my lip as I whispered, "You need to stay out of my fucking way." I shoved him aside as I walked to another compartment.</p><p>"Wait, what's your name?" He called back to me.</p><p>"Angela, Angela Velasquez."</p><p>"Draco, Draco Malfoy."</p><p>"Watch where you're walking next time Malfoy." I called to him. I continued to search for another compartment but the majority of them were full. I found one where there were two people.</p><p>"Mind if I sit?" I asked the black haired boy.</p><p>"Go ahead." I smiled at him gratefully and sat down across from him.</p><p>"I'm Blaise and this is Astoria."</p><p>"Hi-" A girl barged into the compartment. </p><p>"Stupid fucking mudbloods," a girl muttered and sat across from me. She made a disgusted face at me. "Who's this?"</p><p>"That would be Angela." I turned to the voice, Malfoy. Great.</p><p>The pug faced girl looked confused. "How do you know her?" </p><p>"She bumped into me and now that I remember," He sat next to me. "You haven't apologised."</p><p>"You must be mad if you think I'm apologising to you." I heard Blaise laugh but quickly covered it with a cough.</p><p>"Who does this bitch think she is?"</p><p>I looked at and raised a brow. "Who are you, might I ask?"</p><p>"I'm Pansy Parkinson." She sat up straighter as she said it.</p><p>Pug face Pansy Parkinson has a nice ring to it. "Okay and... Why does this kid think I should apologize to him?" I asked Blaise as I motioned my head towards Malfoy.</p><p>"He's the Slytherin prince." Draco snickered at Blaise's comment. I rolled my eyes as I muttered, "Oh please."</p><p>"Astoria over here is soon to be his princess." Astoria's cheeks flushed and looked out the window.</p><p>"Someone's willingly marrying him," I looked at Astoria. "Good luck." I stood up, I was about to leave when a cold hand grabbed my wrist. "No one talks to me like that." I met his gaze, "Someone needs to put you in your place." His eyes darkened, his grip loosened enough for me to slip out.</p><p>Third times a charm right?</p><p>I continued searching and searching until I found another compartment with one person.</p><p>"Mind if I sit?" I asked the curly headed girl.</p><p>"Seats all yours." She smiled at me, I returned it and sat down across from her.</p><p>"I'm Jamie."</p><p>"Angela."</p><p>"You're new." It was more of a statement than a question but I still nodded.</p><p>"Have you met anyone yet?"</p><p>"Lets see there's Christopher, Anthony, Sebastian, Blaise, Astoria and my personal favorites Draco and Pansy." </p><p>She laughed and widened her eyes. "Oh what bad luck."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>"I'm sure you're smart but I'll still tell you this. Blaise is the nicest of the bunch. Astoria can be a bitch and Pansy is a bitch 24/7. Draco is the kind that likes demanding first years to do his chores." I rolled my eyes and she continued, "Yeah he's odd. As for the trio they're only nice to the people they like. If they don't like you and I don't know, if you have a group project with them they'll ignore you. Oh and they despise Draco."

"Wow."

</p><p>"Apologies if that was a lot to take in." She fidgeted with her necklace that had an 'L'.</p><p>"No you just added more reasons to the list as to why I want to stay away from them." I assured her.</p><p>"Oh hi." A blonde girl said as she walked in and took a seat.</p><p>"Luna this Angela. Angela, this is Luna, my girlfriend." She smiled. That explains the 'L', Luna had a similar one just hers had a 'J'.</p><p>"Hello Angela, wonderful to meet you."</p><p>"Likewise." I smiled at Luna. The couple drifted into their own conversation, leaving me to my own thoughts. Occasionally I would glance at them, the way they looked at each other made my heart warm.</p><p>I looked out the window and drowned myself in my thoughts. I was worried- scared about what was to come. I'm in a completely different country with no safe places or places to run to. At least back in the States I had a park to run to, hell even a diner where I became a usual.</p><p>Here I'm starting from scratch. Is that a good thing?</p><p>No one knows what I've done, seen, or thought of. That's probably best. I hope I don't run into my old habits... Although that did restrain people from getting close to me.</p><p>I felt someone shaking me.</p><p>"Angela."</p><p>I hadn't realised I fell asleep. I awoke to find Jamie right next me.</p><p>"What-" </p><p>"We've arrived. Luna is out looking for your trunk since you didn't bring it with you."</p><p>I rubbed my eyes, "It's with Anthony and all of them." I remembered.</p><p>"C'mon let's go check on her." I let her drag me from the wrist. It felt nice getting some sleep. Most days I don't get any at all.</p><p>I saw Luna skipping to us with my luggage all gleefully. I closed and opened my eyes a couple of times in hopes to fully wake up. "Found it." Luna smiled. I took it from her and followed them as we exited the train.</p><p>It was now nighttime and the stars were glowing. I was mesmerized at how beautiful they looked. I never got to appreciate the stars since I lost all my privileges for leaving school grounds.</p><p>Looking up at them made me feel so small. As if everything I do or I've done doesn't matter.</p><p>"Never seen the stars Velasquez?" Draco sniggered. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction he wanted. </p><p>"Not until today." The face he made after that was priceless. I left him behind, I caught up with Luna and Jamie. They turned around and frowned, "Sadly this is where we part ways. You'll have to go with the first years for the sorting ceremony." Jamie gave me a slight smile.</p><p>"Okay, thank you for being so kind." Luna gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "We'll be here for you no matter what."</p><p>I thanked her and followed the rest of the first years where they were being led to boats. I boarded one with a couple of first years that just by looking at them they seemed afraid.</p><p>Hogwarts was big and looked absolutely beautiful at night. Especially with the starry night above it. I found myself smiling in awe. It was... majestic.</p><p>When we arrived I felt odd with all the first years. A couple of kids were already talking about which house was the best one and about blood purity.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. I hated everything about blood purity. What I hated more were the people that are purebloods and think their superior compared to the rest.</p><p>It's like the whole 'I'm the tallest' and 'I'm older' bullshit. If you're older then how's life going gramps. If you're taller then it must be horrible having birds build nests in your hair.</p><p>A woman came out with black turtleneck dress, with green robes over it, and a pointy hat. </p><p>"Everyone settle down," all the first years shut their mouths and stared at her. "Now, form a line, and follow me." </p><p>We all followed her through the castle. It was beautifully lit with candles everywhere. There was ghosts and talking paintings. It was incredible. We finally arrived to what looked like a cafeteria. All the students were seated with their house robes and house mates. </p><p>Dumbledore is the headmaster and made this whole speech about restrictions throughout the school and introducing all the teachers. All the students were getting sorted into their house, I definitely didn't want to be in Hufflepuff, I wouldn't want to be surrounded by so much yellow. </p><p>"Angela Velasquez." McGonagall shouted.  I stepped up to the stool and took a seat as she placed the hat at the top of my head. </p><p>"Hmmm...interesting. It seems to be that in whatever house I sort you in you'll end up with the destiny." The hat told me. "Young girl, make the right choices and life will be breeze. Make the wrong choices and you'll be on your knees." </p><p>"What?" I muttered. </p><p>"Therefore you must be in... SLYTHERIN!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>